Never Trust a internet Quiz
by Icewing and Scales
Summary: The tale of three ordinary friends just wanting to do something different. And when they take an internet quiz they get thrown into one of their favorite books.
1. Naming By the Stars

Warnings: Some language and violence but other than that nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did then well The books would never end the way they did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stars glittered overhead as three girls sat before a roaring fire. Their features went from one extreme to the other; a dark-skinned, dark-haired, and dark-eyed girl with a slight frame and long black hair; a wavy-haired brunette girl with eyes of every shade imaginable and an average build; and a girl with dark blonde hair, blue green eyes, average build and braces. Together, they stared up at the stars, absent-mindedly holding marshmallows speared by coat hangers over the fire pit.

" I think I found Sirius again," the dark-haired girl dreamily said, pointing her free hand. "I won the star-finding contest again."

As the dark blonde cast her a glare, the brunette blinked. "What? Sorry, I was looking at the moon. It s so shiny." The other two girls stopped and looked at her, disbelief flooding their expressions as the brunette turned and looked at them. "What?" the brunette protested as the dark blonde smacked her hand against her own forehead.

"Should I let out the dog?" she asked as her marshmallow caught flames.

The dark-haired girl leaned in and blew out the marshmallow like a birthday candle when the brunette one muttered, "Don't. Dogs are highly flammable" This received another puzzled look as the brunette pulled her marshmallow away from the fire and devoured it in one bite.

Reaching out for a bag, the brunette girl took yet another marshmallow when the dark-haired girl exclaimed, "Oh! I found an awesome quiz on the internet last night! Maybe after we finish roasting toasting marshmallows, we can go take it."

The dark blonde girl nodded. "I m sure I can hijack the computer from my mom."

Perking up, the brunette girl tossed her hair out of her face. "Oh! I thought of a random question." Her friends looked over her as she stared upwards and added, "If you had to be a mystical creature or anything mystical, really what would it be?"

The blonde and dark-haired girl stopped, thinking. Suddenly, the blonde straightened. "I know! I d be an ice phoenix!"

The brunette frowned, not even looking at her. "An ice phoenix?" she asked, sounding skeptical. "Why?"

Sulking, the blonde crossed her arms. "Because."

" Because?" The brunette s voice was flat.

"Yes," the blonde sniffed. "Because."

The brunette shrugged when the dark-haired girl murmured, "I think I d be a dragon rider. You know because I like that kind of thing. I wouldn't be a dragon you know, the whole ripping things apart thing but a rider" She nodded, her gaze distant when she added, "And I found the Pleiades."

The blonde rolled her eyes, once again smacking her forehead. "What are you looking at?" she exclaimed as the brunette pulled her marshmallow away from the fire.

" The moon, was her reply." Consuming her marshmallow in yet another gigantic bite, the brunette admitted, "I think I have the whole ripping apart thing down pretty well"

With a snort, the blonde girl muttered, "Let me guess what she'd be."

"A bunny," the dark-haired girl volunteered.

"A dragon?" the brunette girl innocently guessed.

The blonde girl crossed her arms when the dark-haired girl added, " Any reason why you chose to ask that just now?"

The brunette merely shrugged, staring at the fire. "It s good nickname material, I think." Turning her gaze to the blonde, she decreed, " I dub thee Icewing. You know, cause you re an ice phoenix?" The blonde, now called Icewing, nodded, lifting her eyebrows when the brunette turned her gaze to the dark-haired girl. "And you your dragon would probably be a dragon of the night, what with your obsession with the stars. Right?" The other girl slowly nodded when the brunette added, " So you're Nightwing".

"And you?" Icewing prodded.

The brunette girl straightened, the light of the fire flickering in her eyes. "I would be Scales." Her voice was solemn.

Nightwing remained silent for several moments, thinking. "So we're Icewing, Nightwing, and Scales?"

Icewing eagerly nodded. "I like how that sounds. Like the Three Musketeers! The Mystic Triangle! The...."

"Golden Trio," Scales softly decided, staring down at the fire.

Nightwing nodded. "The Golden Trio."

A feeling of solemnity overtook them for a moment as a heavy silence bridged between them. Feeling a pair of eyes, Scales looked up at the sky and frowned when a burst of wind suddenly put out the fire.

The Golden Trio stared at it for several moments, each of them feeling a cold sense of unease when Icewing stammered, "I think we should go inside take that quiz that Nightwing was talking about."

Scales nodded, staring at the place where the fire used to blaze with a small frown on her face. "You lead the way."

Together, they went into the house as, far away, eyes watched their every move.


	2. The Quiz

Okay every one here is Chapter Two. I am so sorry that It took me sooo long to post this. I have been sooo busy with school and stuff and now my back yard is being redone and my Editor is busy also. so yeah here you go.

Disclaimer: READ CHAPTER ONE FOR IT

Warnings: ALSO IN CHAPTER ONE WILL NOT REPEAT!!!

* * *

Chapter Two

The Quiz

Hardly any time passed between when they left the backyard and when they arrived at the computer. Attempting to look as inconspicuous as possible, Icewing, Scales, and Nightwing tiptoed through the kitchen before huddling around the computer. Icewing's parents vigorously disapproved of many of their daughter's ventures on the internet, and as they were about to displease them, Scales and Nightwing were trying their best not to make anything obvious.

"Okay," Icewing said as she quickly minimized a yaoi on her computer. "Let's take this internet quiz."

"Is it like most of the quizzes?" Scales asked, casting Icewing a very dry look.

Nightwing smiled. "Just take it, okay?"

Heaving a sigh, Scales tromped over to her seat on the far left of the computer, letting Icewing sit in the middle and Nightwing on the far right.

"So," Icewing wondered, "what's this quiz called?"

Nightwing's expression was solemn. "What Story Do You Belong In?"

"Oh boy." Scales sighed. "Who wants to bet we end up in HP? Are we taking it multiple times, or what?"

"Majority rule, I guess." Looking between her two best friends, Nightwing waited for nods of confirmation. "Okay, then. Let's do this."

"Where would you like to live?" Scales slowly read aloud.

Nightwing leaned forward, squinting her eyes. "A castle, a forest, at sea, and in the middle of a volcano."

"Ooh!" Icewing exclaimed. "A forest!"

"Volcano!" Scales disagreed. "Oh, come on! It's hot, and fiery, and it's got lava–"

"How's about a castle?" Nightwing ventured.

"Castle?" Scales made a face.

"Well," Nightwing explained, "it's got a forest, but it's also got cool things, like torches, and fireplaces."

Icewing pondered. "I guess I can do a castle."

Scales sighed. "Yeah. I guess."

Outside, the wind sighed. _"Damn it..."_

Rubbing her hands together, Scales grinned. "Next question: Who would you like to have as a father? Voldy, Sauron, House, or Jack."

"Ugh," Icewing sighed. "I don't know..."

"House," Nightwing enthused.

"No way," Scales scowled.

"Sauron?" Icewing guessed.

"Sauron," Scales agreed. "Sauron?"

"Sauron." Nightwing nodded her agreement before clicking on his name.

"_Damn it," _the wind groaned outside.

"Okay... Here we go." Scales cleared her throat. "From the following, what would you like to wear: a dress, robes, a medical uniform, or a leather suit?"

"Robes," Icewing oozed.

"Medical uniform," Nightwing beamed.

"Leather suit?" Scales attempted. She quickly received dry glances from her friends.

"I guess we can," Icewing finally decided. "From what we have here..."

Nightwing nodded her agreement. "Yeah. Leather suit."

"_Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" _the wind seethed, starting to sound frustrated.

"Next question," Nightwing sighed. "If you could have a power, what would it be: shape shifter, elemental control, having a sword, or having a ring? I always liked elemental control the most, actually, just because, like, the fire, and the water..."

"You can kill people," Scales brightly agreed.

"Elemental," Icewing confirmed.

The wind muttered under its breath.

"All right," Icewing continued. "Now, which one of these bad dudes would we want to go against: Voldemort– YES!– Magneto, Davy Jones, or Captain Hook?"

"Magneto," Nightwing decided. "He moved the Golden Gate Bridge!"

"But he's bald!" Icewing protested. "And he's got the eyes! And no nose! And he's got the horcrux stuff..."

"Magneto can move metal."

"But Voldy can fly!"

"So can Magneto. He can _hover._"

"I personally like Davy Jones," Scales volunteered. "I mean, he's a pathetic loser that used to be a man. Now he's all tentacle-y, and slimy. That's got to be bad. Not everyone can be handsome, like Voldy."

Both Icewing and Nightwing gagged as Scales mischievously grinned.

"Then let's go with Hook," Nightwing suggested. "That way none of us are happy."

"Hmph," Scales pouted as Icewing clicked the button.

"_DAMN IT!" _the wind screamed outside. _"SO CLOSE!"_

"I know!" Scales exclaimed. "I agree with the wind!"

"Huh?" Icewing frowned.

Scales scowled. "Never mind."

"Next question," Nightwing interrupted. "If you could have any boyfriend, who would it be: Harry Potter, Legolas, Jack Sparrow, or Wolverine?"

"I'm split between Harry and Lego," Icewing swooned.

"And Jack and Wolverine," Nightwing agreed. "Though I know Wolverine's yours."

"Technically, so is Jack." Scales sighed. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

Icewing groaned. "How would that work? We're split."

Tapping her feet, Scales paused. "I'm thinking of a number..."

"It's three," Icewing interrupted. "It's always three."

Scales scowled. "Fine! Eenie, meenie, miney, moe, catch a tiger by the toe..." Her friends rolled their eyes as she continued, "If it hollers let it go, eenie meenie miney moe– my mother told me to pick the best one and that is you– I will be your friend for the whole day– Jack."

"Excellent," Nightwing sighed as she clicked the mouse.

"If you could learn one weapon, what would it be?" Scale paused. "A sword, bow and arrow, pistols, wand."

"Wand," Nightwing almost instantly decided.

"Actually," Icewing reflected, "it's a mix between a sword, a bow and arrow, and a wand."

"You can't have three!" Scales protested.

"I think I'd go with the bow and arrow," Icewing added, "because that would represent Narnia..."

"Sword," Scales flatly said. "If I really had to choose. I mean, that would be anything."

"Hm," Icewing and Nightwing murmured.

"Sword?" Scales's voice was hopeful.

Icewing winced. "Yeah, you'd probably smack me if I didn't choose it."

Scales beamed.

"How heavy are swords, really?" Nightwing asked, biting a nail.

"Really," Scales admitted with a wolfish grin. "Only the type of pathetic jousting swords used today can be wielded with one hand– if you wanted to make any type of impression, you'd have to use a two handed sword or be really, really good with the one-handed one. Anyhow, here's the next one: who would hold a more intelligent conversation, Bella Swan, Hermione Grainger, Elizabeth Swan, or Charles Xavier?"

Scales lifted an eyebrow. "Are we being literal, or sarcastic?"

"Literal," Nightwing replied. "Xavier."

"Sarcastic," Icewing retorted. "Bella."

"I have to say, Bella..." Scales winced. "Only if we're really being sarcastic, and trying to scrape our ears with cheese graters."

"_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"_ the wind screamed outside. _"CAN'T YOU SINGLE HER OUT ON ONE QUESTION?"_

"Did you hear something?" Scales asked, perking up.

Her friends paused for a moment. "Nope," Icewing finally replied.

"Okay," Nightwing exclaimed, "only two more questions! What would you fight for: the Shire, the wizarding world, the Mutants, Edward, the seas, the lost boys, or yourself?"

"Ooh," Icewing murmured. "That's a tough one. Too bad there's not one that says all of the above."

"You'd seriously fight for Edward?" Scales shrilly exclaimed. "Blasphemy! Blasphemy!"

"Except Edward," Icewing corrected. "He's too shiny. He needs to die of shininess."

"Anyways," Nightwing interjected, "let's think this one through. We all like the Shire, the wizarding world, the Mutants, and the seas. Right?"

"I'd fight for myself, too," Scales muttered.

"_Finally,"_ the wind rejoiced outside.

"Yeah," Nightwing agreed, "probably."

"_Damn it."_ Once again, the wind sounded frustrated.

"That's the one constant," Scales pointed out. "We'd always fight for ourselves."

"And for each other," Icewing added.

"Let's choose ourselves," Nightwing decided.

"Yup," Scales happily said. "Icewing, you read the last question."

Icewing cleared her throat. "Will you be taking this quiz again: yes, no, maybe so?"

"Well," Scales muttered, "that's anticlimactic."

"Yes," Nightwing decided.

"No," Icewing retorted. "Not if they're this boring."

"What if you like what you got?" Nightwing pointed out.

"Maybe!" Scales exclaimed before Icewing could reply.

"Maybe," Icewing agreed.

"_Hm," _the wind murmured, forming an evil plan.

With one last nod to each other, they clicked the "See My Results" button when suddenly the world around them went black and the computer screen swallowed them up.

Hope you guys got some laugh out of this chapter I did when I was writting it. so PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Falling into Destiny

Well every one here is the Third Chapter to the Story hope you like it

* * *

Chapter Three

Falling Into Destiny

Scales was unsure of how exactly Nightwing and Icewing had landed on top of her when they hit the ground. After all, she had been the farthest away; why wouldn't Nightwing have fallen on Icewing? Icewing was in the middle! Still, as she pushed herself up with a groan, she noticed something very, very odd.

First, Nightwing was dressed in Ravenclaw gear, like she was part of a Harry Potter movie.

Second, she could not recognize how Icewing was dressed, which meant that Icewing was a Hufflepuff.

Third, there were many, many people staring at the three of them.

Fourth, for some odd reason, someone who looked very much like Dumbledore was staring down at them in alarm.

"My dearest licorice snap?" he asked, adjusting his half-moon glasses in confusion. "Are you all right?"

Weakly looking up at him, Scales found herself at a loss for words. As this was a very rare occurrence that she was altogether unused to, she said the first thing that came to her mind: "Hi, dad."

"Dad?" Icewing asked, sounding horrified. At that moment, she looked up to see Dumbledore. For a moment, she was speechless. _"Dumbledore?"_

"MIJA!" Snape exclaimed, running from his place behind the table. Nightwing stared up at him, her jaw open in utter shock as he exclaimed, "Por que estas en el suelo? Y porque estuviste volando con ella?"

"What did he say?" Icewing gasped.

"Er..." Scales winced before translating in a flat voice. "My child! Why are you on the ground? And why were you flying with her?"

"H... Hablas espanol?" Nightwing stammered, half shocked, half horrified.

"Oh my God!" Icewing screamed. "He should speak English!"

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff," Snape instantly replied, glaring.

"Friggin' a," Icewing muttered, rolling off of Scales. Scales instantly gave a groan of relief.

Standing just in the doorway, as if he was about to walk in, was Harry Potter. He looked stunned like the rest of the Hogwarts students; he was staring at them with a look of total confusion on his face.

Scales looked up to see a massive hole in the ceiling of the Great Hall. "Oops," she muttered, somewhat blushing. Only when she turned her head to see that she had streaks of fiery red and blonde in her hair did she scream. "OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed, leaping to her feet. "WHO AM I?"

"My daughter, of course." Dumbledore's dreamy blue eyes were perfectly calm; he put one arm around her. "Everyone," he called, waving one hand, "I would like you to meet my long-lost love-child with Grindelwald."

"Oh my God," Scales whispered under her breath. "This sounds like a really bad Fanfic..."

"She needs to be sorted," Dumbledore continued. "Thank God you decided to drop by just as the sorting hat was being escorted out." He waved his hand to the man holding the sorting hat, who quickly fled back to the podium.

"What were you doing in the sky?" Snape continued demanding meanwhile. Nightwing stared at him, totally lost as he furiously hissed, "Going up there is _dangerous!_ Not only is the Great Hall harmed, but you could've been hurt! Mija! I was worried sick about you!"

"Mija?" Scales looked like she was about to burst into hysterics.

"Oh," Nightwing muttered under her breath, "shush."

"Here, young one," Dumbledore dreamily said, putting one hand on Icewing's shoulder. "Put on the Sorting Hat, just to know for sure."

The Sorting Hat cleared its breath.

"Her preferences are for Muggles,

Though her parents' minds it boggles,

But since she does not really care

I could put her just about anywhere

So as this young girl huffs and puffs

I place her in the Hufflepuffs."

"Ah," Dumbledore sighed, "how I do love poetry... Next, Maria Elena Penelope Cruz Snape."

Nightwing cast Scales a glare as Scales burst into fits.

They breathlessly waited for the hat to speak.

"Her father's smart, but not so mellow

Which is why her color's not yellow

In fact, her color's really blue

And silver, which means she is true

In years to come, she'll inspire awe

Which is why she's a Ravenclaw."

"Whatever," Snape muttered, massaging his forehead.

"Dad?" Scales winced as Dumbledore looked towards her.

"Yes?" His gaze was gentle.

"Er... I really am your daughter, aren't I?"

"Yes. Sort of." Gently placing his hand on her arm, Dumbledore added, "I do not hold your housing against you, my sherbert lemon. Don't worry; I am your father, and will always love you. Anything but Slytherin is preferred, however." He winked. "Go."

A bright red Nightwing shuffled back over to Snape, who guarded over her like an amazingly oversized bat as the Sorting Hat was placed over Scales's head. Dumbledore waited with a dreamy smile on his face.

The Sorting Hat took a deep breath. "Um..."

A loud gasp sounded through the Great Hall.

Anxiously scratching her head, Scales glanced back at her friends. They noticed her now dreamy-blue and sharp green eyes. "Whoa," Icewing murmured. "Her appearance really changed."

"How did we fall into Harry Potter?" Nightwing wondered.

"Um..." the Sorting Hat started again.

"Oh," Scales despaired, "come on! Do you mean that I don't have a house?"

The Sorting Hat paused for a moment.

"Because of her differing aptitudes,

Her strongest traits, her changing moods,

This girl cannot fit into just one house–

She just needs to... er... go... er... something, something, ouse!

The only place she cannot call home

Is Hufflepuff, for there she would–"

"Bloody kill everyone that came in contact with me within the first fifteen minutes," Scales interrupted, scowling.

"Er," the Sorting Hat stammered, "that." Quickly clearing his throat, he loudly continued,

"So here stands the first Raygrifferin,

Who so stands out while so standing in,

Who has the intellect of a Ravenclaw,

The bravery of a lion's paw,

The... er..." At that moment, he received a deadly glare from Scales. It was a moment before he tried again.

"The better traits of a Slytherin,

All the things that helped Dumbledore win!

And it does help that she is a dragon!"

"A WHAT?" Scales exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Yeah," the Sorting Hat squeaked. "Didn't you know that?" And then it went limp.

"Well," Scales muttered after a moment, "that was flattering. Did I really frighten him that much?"

"It does help that you're a dragon," Nightwing solemnly quoted.

"I don't really have a lot of lines in this one," Icewing muttered. "Where's my father?"

Malfoy looked up at her from his table, looking utterly miserable. "You really don't want to know," he murmured, his tormented gaze locked upon her. Lifting her eyebrows in shock, Icewing watched as he abysmally got up and limped away, all the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Wait!" Scales exclaimed, tossing the fainted Sorting Hat to Dumbledore. "Malfoy!"

Startled, Malfoy turned around.

Scales was breathless. "What year is this? In school, I mean."

Malfoy's expression smoothed into disdain. "Sixth. And last."

"I wouldn't hope for that if I was you," Scales muttered under her breath, casting him a sharp glance before skipping over to Icewing and Nightwing. "So," she started, "what now?"

"Mija," Snape interrupted before Nightwing could move, "necessitas ir a mi oficina antes de acostarte porque no estoy feliz contigo."

"My child, you need to go to my office before you go to sleep, because I am not happy with you," Scales quickly translated.

"Pero, papa!" Nightwing protested.

"Puedo ir con ella?" Scales asked, raising her hand. Snape stared at her as she added, "No tengo una casa, y si tome puntos, vaya tomar puntos de tu casa, tambien."

"Someone speak English!" Icewing wailed under her breath.

Sighing, Scales glanced at Icewing. "I asked if I can come with, and told him that since I don't have a house, if he deducts points from me, he's taking them from Slytherin, too."

"Ella habla espanol?" Snape asked Nightwing meanwhile.

"Si," Nightwing replied.

"Un pocquito," Scales added. "Oh, by the way, he just asked if I speak Spanish–"

"I know," Icewing sharply interrupted. "I do live in California, you know."

"Well," Scales lightly replied, "you didn't before..."

"Hm," Snape murmured as Icewing stuck out her tongue. "Fine. Only because you speak my native tongue."

"Native tongue?" Icewing mouthed, looking utterly horrified.

Again did Snape glare at her. "Twenty more points from Hufflepuff."

"GAH!" Icewing furiously exclaimed.

Scales shrugged. "I'd just go with it, if I were you."She gave her friend a bright wave before chasing after Nightwing and her randomly Spanish father.

* * *

Please REVIEW I work off of reviews!!!!


	4. Now At Hogwarts

You guys know the whole talk and all so I'll let you guys go on your marry way then.

* * *

Chapter Four

Now At Hogwarts

Icewing walked up with a truly glorious expression on her face, an expression that made Scales want to hide. "No," she said as soon as Icewing approached her.

"Oh," Icewing protested, "come on! When at Hogwarts, do what most Hogwartsians do: prank."

"Not everyone is Fred and George," Scales instantly retorted. "Besides which, I'm the headmaster's daughter! I can't prank!"

"So what?" Icewing smirked. "The Marauders pranked."

"Yeah," Scales growled, "and the one they pranked happened to be Nightwing's dad, so that's doubly out!"

"Fine," Icewing sighed, rolling her eyes. "Can we prank the Slytherins, and everyone else?"

"Not with my help." Scales crossed her arms. "You're not even allowed to eat at my table, remember?"

Making a face, Icewing sauntered away. Scales shook her head with a groan.

"Sometimes I worry about that girl," she muttered to herself when Hermione's head randomly appeared above hers. She screamed, falling off the bench.

"Sorry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Sorry– I just haven't seen a real live dragon this close before."

"Right now I'm not a dragon!" Scales shrilly replied. "Yeesh! You startled me!"

"Sorry," Hermione repeated, blushing. They both paused for a moment. "I'm–"

"Hermione," Scales filled in. "I've heard all about you– er, Dumbledore, of course."

"Right. And you are?"

"Scales." Scales took a sip of coffee before scooting over to make room for Hermione. She took a deep breath. "So... What all have I missed?"

Hermione paused. "Um... Well, first there was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who was really a minion of Lord Voldemort– Harry ended up charring him– then there was a Basilisk attack that Harry was able to prevent, as he could speak Parseltongue... Then we found his godfather, Sirius, who was supposed to be a villain but really was a hero and loved Harry, then someone impersonated a Dark Arts professor and led Harry to the Triwizard Tournament, where Harry ended up resurrecting Voldemort, then we were introduced the Order of the Phoenix and Harry tried to save Sirius, though that ended up causing Sirius's death, and during this time, Harry had a crush first on Cho Chang and then on Ginny, and I ended up... er..."

"Developing a crush on Ron," Scales filled in. "Dumbledore, remember?"

"Oh," Hermione stammered, blushing. "Right."

Scales smiled when Snape ran up to her, looking frantic. "Scales!" he exclaimed. "Mija necessita ayuda– no puedo hacer esto solo!"

"Si! Voy a ayudarte!" Scales leapt to her feet before turning to Hermione. "Sorry," she explained. "Snape needs help waking up Nightwing."

"What?" Before Hermione could follow, Snape and Scales were running towards the Ravenclaw dormitory.

"Professor Snape!" Ravenclaw girls screamed as Snape frantically ran up the stairs. "What are you doing in the girls' dormitory?"

"Out of the way!" he cried. "I need to wake up my daughter! It's unnatural to sleep that long!"

"Sorry," Scales called as she followed after him. "Sorry..."

"Estas liste?" Snape breathlessly asked as Scales skidded over to him.

She nodded.

"Aguamente!" they cried in unison.

Nightwing leapt up with a scream as they drenched her in water. "YOU JUST NEEDED TO SHAKE ME!" she screamed.

Scales grinned. "Just wanted an excuse to dump water on you, actually."

Nightwing uncharacteristically stuck out her tongue as Snape gave a sigh of relief. "I thought one of the jealous Ravenclaw girls gave you the Draught of Sleeping Death."

"_Living _Death," Cho Chang corrected, rolling her eyes.

"No," Snape sharply corrected, "Sleeping Death, and fifty points off of Ravenclaw." Cho rolled her eyes as Snape added, "You were so asleep..."

"There's still twenty minutes to the end of breakfast!" Nightwing shrilly protested.

Scales froze. "Speaking of that... I need to go!"

"What?"Snape gasped. "Pero... Por que?"

"I get the feeling Icewing froze the banquet hall!" Scales hissed as she ran down the stairs.

Maniacally giggling, Icewing danced around on the tabletops as frozen students glared at her through the ice. She skated across the banquet tables when an invisible hand grabbed her foot and violently yanked her upwards. With a scream, she desperately attempted to keep her skirt up as her wand zoomed out of her hand.

"HEY!" she screamed.

McGonnagal paused as she walked in, lifting an eyebrow. "Not exactly the way I would handle this, Ms. Dumbledore, but very effective. One hundred points for your houses... each."

"Oh!" Icewing scowled, seeing her handiwork quickly melt. Scales simply lifted an eyebrow at her.

"And three hundred points from Hufflepuff," McGonnagall continued.

"But that's not fair!" Icewing protested. "I just wanted to ice skate– it's not Christmas time, what was I supposed to do?"

"Not ice skate," McGonnagall tritely replied. Icewing rolled her eyes as Scales continued defrosting with a sigh.

When Nightwing arrived, she was still soaking wet. "What happened to her?" Icewing had given up on glaring, having lost four hundred more points for Hufflepuff in the process.

Nightwing scowled. "Dad wanted to get me up."

"You'll thank me when Death Eaters come around!" Snape promised before kissing Nightwing on the top of her head.

Scales sighed. "If that's the deciding factor in this war, we're screwed. No offense, sir."

Snape stared at Scales for a moment. "If only you weren't part of Slytherin..."

"Oops," Scales sighed. She paused as Icewing glared at her. "What?"

"Are you just going to leave me up here?" Her voice was terse.

Scales paused. "I guess."

"Can't you at least give me some food?" Icewing protested.

Staring between Icewing's hands and the table, Scales shrugged. "You can reach it."

"But my skirt'll fly down!" Icewing shrilly exclaimed.

Scales shrugged. "No pain, no gain."

"Oh," Icewing grumbled, "you suck."

"Yup." Scales picked up a croissant and bit into it before adding, "The food's very good, by the way. I'm off to see my DADA– see ya."

Icewing irritably glared as Scales licked her lips and walked away.

"I'M STILL HANGING HERE!" Icewing screamed after her.

"You're an ice phoenix," Scales shrugged just before she walked out the door. "I'm sure you can figure something out."

Icewing merely glared.

* * *

yeah got some help with my friends all thought it was funny on how I ended up.


End file.
